1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of receiving a message and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to whether or not the terminals are movable. In addition, the mobile/portable terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not the terminals can be directly carried by users.
As the functionality of such terminals is diversified, the terminals have been implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complex functions including, for example, photographing or video capturing functions, music or video file playback functions, game play functions, broadcast reception functions, etc. To support and increase the functionality of such terminals, consideration to improve hardware parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be made.
Based on the improvement, terminals may transmit and receive messages by using a messenger, a short message service (SMS), a multimedia messaging service (MMS), a social network service (SNS), and the like,
According to the message transmission and reception function, terminals may perform one-to-one, one-to-many, and many-to-many communication, and may transmit and receive messages having a splendid multimedia effect dubbed emoticon. However, an emoticon is merely displayed in the form of combinations of special characters, an image, or a flash on a display unit and cannot control a special function of a terminal.